<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Drinks by Dakarima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984058">Rooftop Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima'>Dakarima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, kiss, slight angst, smoochy smooch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your having a small party at the top of a building with your friends.</p><p>Part 2 to the story Night Swim. (Which you can find on my profile)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the perfect summer day. The sun was setting behind the tall city buildings, setting the sky on fire and casting long shadows.</p><p>With a bottle of your favourite drink in hand, you admired the view from atop your apartment building. Your friend Michael had managed to unlock the door leading up to the roof, allowing you to have a small summer party with your closest friends. The soft hymns from the portable speaker set a relaxing mood. The scent of flowers and warmth made you smile.</p><p>“Hey, sorry we’re late.”</p><p>Your ears perked up at the familiar voice. You looked over your shoulder and saw Pedro walking through the rooftop door. Your heart fluttered and ached at the same time; it had been six years since you last saw him.</p><p>You admitted to yourself he looked just as good as last time, if not better, with a sharper jaw, slightly messy hair and trimmed beard. You had deliberately stayed away from movies you knew he had appeared in, mostly to stop yourself from longing for him, as the ache was too much.</p><p>Behind him came an unknown woman. You furrowed your brows at the sight of the young and beautiful woman with long silky-brown hair, pouty lips and shiny blue eyes. She almost clung to Pedro as they stepped onto the roof but threw herself around Sofia with a big bright smile.</p><p>“Sofia, it has been forever.” The young lady chimed.</p><p>You turned away to gaze back at the view over the city. You felt your heart ache. You didn’t even want to think about it, but you convinced yourself you were happy for him. After all, it had been six years since you last saw each other, even spoken with each other.</p><p>“Elle, let me introduce you to the group.” Sofia said. “Over there is Michael, Samantha, Anna and Jonathan, and over there is Y/N.”</p><p>You turned around at the sound of your name and quickly nodded at her, mostly out of courtesy. Your eyes were immediately caught by a pair of dark brown orbs staring right at you. You couldn’t hold back the smile stretching out your lips when he had caught your attention.</p><p>“Drinks are over there in the cooler.” Sofia added and guided both Elle and Pedro over.</p><p>You didn’t know if you should approach them or just stay put. You had missed him. <strong>A lot</strong>. A lingering pain within you for the past few years. You remember the first time your friends had asked you to join them to the cinema to see Pedro at the big screen, but you had declined, terrified it would be too much for you.</p><p>You decided to be the bigger person, you couldn’t continue to ache for a man that clearly wasn’t interested in being more than friends, except now he might not even be interested in that.</p><p>You shuffled your way over to your group of friends and sat down next to Anna. She clinked her bottle with yours and you took a sip.</p><p>“So tell us, Pedro, how’s New York been treating you?” Samantha asked eagerly.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck with a breathy chuckle. “Well, with a mix of hard work and luck I seem to have managed to make a somewhat name for myself.”</p><p>“I know! You were absolutely amazing in Game of Thrones.” Anna chimed in.</p><p>“Yeah dude, Oberyn Fuckin’ Martell.” Michael high fives Pedro with a proud smirk.</p><p>“Thanks guys. It’s been quite an adventure.” He admitted and smiled. “I have been missing you though.” His eyes wandered across all of them and stopped at you.</p><p>You felt your heart jump at his staring eyes and awkwardly gulped down your drink. A slight blush rose to your cheeks. Why did this man still have such an effect on you?</p><p>Sofia placed a deck of UNO cards and two board games on the table. “Let’s play some rounds.” She smiled.</p><p>After two hours of drinking, playing games and reminisce over past adventures, you had noticed Elle was clinging more and more onto Pedro. For each touch, giggle and smile, you felt a punch to your guts. You had considered to just leave the party, make up a lie you weren’t feeling well, but a part of you believed it would help you get over him, to see him happy with another woman.</p><p>You stood up from your chair and sauntered over to the cooler to grab another drink. Instead of walking back to the table, you walked over to the edge of the rooftop and sat down on the parapet.</p><p>“You’re not joining for next round, Y/N?” Anna called from the table.</p><p>You turned your head to look at them. “No, I’m out this round.” You reply and turn back your head again. Your eyes slid across the lit streetlights and the small black figures roaming the streets below.</p><p>“Hey.” The soft voice tickled your ears and you turned your head to look at Pedro. “This seat taken?” He gestured to the available space on the parapet next to you.</p><p>You smiled warmly. “No.”</p><p>He sat down next to you with a beer in hand. His eyes stayed on you before he turned to look at the city. “You’ve barely spoken all night, is everything okay?”</p><p>You keep your gaze at the tall buildings. “Everything is fine.” You fiddle with the bottle in your hands. “Elle seems like a really nice girl.” You mumbled.</p><p>He glanced over at the table before turning back to you. “Yeah, she is.” He replied. “How have you been? We literally haven’t spoken in six years.”</p><p>You looked up at him. “I’ve been good.” You lied, feeling that lingering ache in your heart. “And you?”</p><p>“I’ve been good, perhaps a bit miserable without you guys, but good. I am sorry I never texted you back, a lot happened and it all drowned away with the acting and then I got a new phone and number and lost all the contacts on my old phone.”</p><p>You looked back on the street below. “Don’t apologise, I understand.”</p><p>“But I need to apologise, Y/N. I’ve felt terrible the past years, especially the day we were going to meet up for coffee. I tried to call you but didn’t get through for some reason and I never had time to drop by the coffee shop due to me having to leave.”</p><p>“Pedro.” You breathed out and looked up at him again. “You don’t need to excuse what happened. I am glad you found success in New York; I am very happy for you.”</p><p>The silence lingered between the both of you. Neither sure on how to proceed. It was obvious to Pedro you felt some kind of resentment towards him. He took a sip from his beer and gazed out on the city again.</p><p>“Remember the night before I left?” He asked with a smile.</p><p>The corners of your lips quirked up at the memory. “Of course I do.”</p><p>“Remember I wanted to tell you something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I assume you wanted to tell me about New York.”</p><p>He turned his head towards you and his dark brown eyes scanned the side of your face. You turned to meet him.</p><p>“No.” He breathed out.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>He chuckled nervously. “I wanted to tell you; that I wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>Your jaw lowered at his words. Your heart sped up and you felt your consciousness almost blacked out.</p><p>“And I still do.” He admitted and swallowed thickly.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea considering your girlfriend is right over there.”</p><p>He furrowed his brows. “Who? Elle?” He sounded surprised. “She’s not my girlfriend, we work together and she is an old friend of Sofia.”</p><p>“Oh.” You felt like an idiot. You wanted to bury yourself in a deep black hole, never to return. “I am sorry, I thought…”</p><p>Pedro laughed deeply, his laughter vibrating through his chest. “It’s okay, I know she’s very clingy, it’s her way of coping with anxiety. She leans towards people she trusts.” He explained.</p><p>You lowered your gaze, feeling like a true idiot.</p><p>“But as I said, Y/N…” He placed a warm finger under your chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes. “I still want to kiss you.” While holding your gaze, he slowly leaned forward and stopped a mere inch from your lips. His breath hot breath brushed against your lips.</p><p>You leaned forward and lightly claimed his lips. It was soft and gentle, the feeling of longing resonating between you both. His fingers brushed along your jawline to the back of your neck and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Your heart fluttered and a warmth enveloped your body as he parted your lips and begun a slow and erotic dance with your tongue. You lifted your hands and carefully intertwined your fingers in his dark locks.</p><p>He placed his other hand on top of your thigh and pulled you closer until your knees bumped. He ended the kiss and sighed out while admiring eyes scanned your features.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” He whispered and tucked a loose hair strand behind your ear.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>You smiled at each other. He grabbed your hands and stroked his thumbs across your knuckles. “Y/N, I want this to be something more and I want it to work.” He confessed and held your eyes. “I have wanted this for a long time.”</p><p>“Me too.” You admitted and your smile widened. “Let’s give it a try.”</p><p>His eyes lit up at your words before leaning forward and capturing your lips once more. One hand slid up to the back of your neck while the other were placed on your hip. He continued the dance between your tongues.</p><p>“About time.”</p><p>You pulled back and turned to find Jonathan looking at the both of you. Your cheeks burned red.</p><p>“I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally get together.” He winked, took a sip from his beer bottle and wandered off to the others.</p><p>You looked at Pedro again and chuckled. Jonathan was right, it was about time you finally made it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>